


Soft Audrey Parker Headcanons

by iamtheholyghost



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Gentleness, Headcanon, POV Second Person, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtheholyghost/pseuds/iamtheholyghost
Summary: A collection of different scenes with Audrey. Soft gentle and full of cuddles.
Relationships: Audrey Parker/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Soft Audrey Parker Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like she deserved something soft and cute. This totally made me feel so warm and fuzzy inside.
> 
> @iamtheholyghost on tumblr 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.

• Cuddling in bed after a long days work. She loves to cuddle, resting her head on your shoulder. She listens to you breathe softly as you start to drift off to sleep. 

• When you wake up, Audrey is awake; she's always been an early riser. Those familiar arms snake around your waist. After she gave you your preferred morning beverage.

"Good morning," she smiles. You cup her face, pulling her in for a soft kiss. You feel her lips curving into a sweet smile.

"Only good when I wake up to see you." You press your foreheads together. Audrey rests her hands up your back,drawing patterns across your soft skin.

• Most mornings Audrey is gone, Her work is hectic and her life is crazy. She makes special time for you. Like a day in bed where cuddling and sex happens on and off. Ordering take outs and watching those movies she enjoys so much. Then she scolds you for falling asleep during it. 

• Audrey curls into you as you both sleep. You put your hands through her hair and pull her closer by her shoulders. She sometimes murmurs and mutters. But she looks content and peaceful.

• One of very few times you awake before Audrey. She is lying on her back, blonde hair splayed breathing at ease. You watch her for a few minutes, playing with her soft gold. Her eyes flutter open, Her blue eyes bright in the morning light. Her beautiful smile appeared when she realised you were watching her. 

"You're so beautiful, Audrey," you say. She continues to grin and pulls you down for a soft lazy make out session.

• One day you decide to visit Audrey at work. You bring her and Nathan coffee. Audrey has always appreciated the little gestures. You know she doesn't take breaks so you get her cupcakes and some healthy snacks. Taking enough for Nathan too, which he appreciated but doesn't exactly show it.

• Audrey slumped on her bed, lying back, kicking her shoes off with her hands over her face. She was exhausted, pissed off and completely done for today. You greet her as you come out the bathroom wrapped in a towel. You heard the noise she made coming in and the loud sigh.

"Come join me"

"I'm not really in the mood, honey." She sighed sitting back up. Stretching out her arms towards you, as if to gesture for a hug.

"Nothing more relaxing than a hot shower and a good massage, you can make it up to me later." Audrey wrapped her arms around you, resting her head on your stomach. She giggled and looked up. 

"I'm sure I'll figure out how to make it up," she hummed.

•You started the water running, dropping your towel and stepping in under the warmth. Audrey stood completely nude, watching you with a smug look. Her smile could light up the world and it glowed while she stared at you. You offer your hand which she takes and you help her into the tub. Both of you underneath the warmth. Audrey pulled you close wrapping her arms around your body. You hold her waist then slide them up to her shoulders. She leans in to press a gentle kiss on your lips. You can taste the coffee off her. 

You caress each other, slow, loving and passionate. Really getting to know each other's bodies. You rubbed the knots out of Audrey's shoulders, finally seeing her relax. She hummed gently when you worked your thumbs down her spine. Long shower makeouts and hugs really made Audrey smile. She lit up, she just wanted to be held. You put your hands though her wet locks and pulled her in gently for an extended kiss.

• Audrey shakes you awake gently. Smiling at how you huff and grump in the morning. She tells you of how it's her day off and that she booked you and her a special weekend away together. Massages, jacuzzis, long walks, a cute cottage, the works. 

"Audrey," you grumble, rubbing your eyes, blinking awake to see her glowing locks and beautiful smile. 

"You do so much for me, now it's my turn to treat you." She said, keeping that intoxicating grin across her face. Audrey moves so she is lying on top of you, still underneath the blankets. You gently stroke her back, then up to her shoulders in a pattern. Her gold falls forward as she pressed soft kisses along your neck and chest. 

• You let Audrey drive, she knew where she was going anyway. On the journey she'd place her hand on your thigh. Give you cute little smiles. At the gas station, you got her usual black coffee and some treats. Her unhealthy coffee addiction you'd poke fun at, which you're sure would earn you some bites later on.

• Time in the jacuzzi was so relaxing. Audrey had her soft blue bikini on. She of course looked absolutely stunning. You cuddled into her, enjoying the bubbles and softness of her skin. Audrey gave you some champagne and your eyes widened. It was smooth, certainly not cheap.

"Wow Audrey, you must have spent a fortune." She smiled appreciating the gesture. She curled her free arm around your frame. 

"Only the best for us." She grinned, pressing a soft loving kiss to your lips. You sit your glass to the side, putting your hands though Audrey's gold. Her pretty eyes just so clear and calm. You pull her in for a gentle kiss, her lips tasting like a mix of the alcohol and watermelon lip balm. You wrapped your arms around her shoulders, then sliding them down her frame. 

"Aww you wanting snuggles again?" She scrunched up her face as she teased you. She thumbed your jawline, with that bright smile across her face. You sigh playfully and pull her close for a long make out session.

• You tried really hard to stay up to wait for Audrey. She always said you didn't have to, insisting you just went to bed. But of course you wanted to see her. Put your hands through her hair, hold her til you both drifted off. You lay on the couch, TV on in the background. You didn't really watch it, you just scrolled your phone, wrote some things down for future project's. You were trying so hard to stay awake, but you felt your eyes blinking shut. You curled up on the couch, drifting off to the gentle hue of the TV. 

Audrey was right, she was late, later than you thought. She was exhausted and hungry. It was about 3am, too tired to m9ake anything to eat. She stopped in her tracks when she noticed you curled up. It melted her, she couldn't take the soft smile off her face when she put your blanket over you. Audrey turned off the tv and padded to her bed.

You shuffle in your sleep and blink your eyes open. Audrey was at the foot of the bed, changing out her uniform. She took her hair out the tie, then undid her bra letting it fall to the ground. You approach and lightly cup her shoulder. She turned to face you giving her best smile and leaning into you. 

"Sorry, honey, did I wake you?" Audrey whispered.

"No, I just wanted to see you." You put your hands through her soft gold hair, giving a gentle head massage. Audrey sighed in relief, then brought your arms around her for a hug. Even when she was strung out from the day, she still had that glow about her. She just radiated love and positive energy. 

You and Audrey lay facing each other, legs intertwined, noses almost touching. You rest your arm around her frame and she cupped your face, gently stroking your jaw. Audrey pulled you in for a soft kiss and you then rested your head in the nape of her neck. 

• Audrey's love of coffee often brought you both to coffee shops. You both enjoyed the relaxing atmosphere and Audrey liked to hold your hand over the table. It made you feel special, she seemed to insist on public hand holding. You didn't ask why, it was just rather sweet she was proud to be with you.

• You took Audrey on a beach trip. She didn't seem too bothered where you ventured, just as long as you were both together. You drove so Audrey could relax, she liked to take photos of the scenery on her phone. 

You both walked along the sand, hand in hand.

"I would suggest skinny dipping but it's a little too cold," you joked. Audrey shook her head, she laughed turning to face you.

"I did pack us some spare clothes and towels," she said nonchalantly, not even trying to hide the smirk. Your eyes widen and eyebrows raise, while processing what she said.

"We would need to go way further down," you point out. Audrey stops walking and wraps her arms around your waist. 

"Yeah, I took us food and some ciders too." You lean in closer and she captures your mouth with hers. Pushing in hard, you're surprised at the heat behind it at first. But then you find your rhythm and work your lips with hers. You taste her coffee and sweet lip balm. You cup her face and play with some loose strands of hair. You both panted after the kiss broke. It got more heated than expected. Neither of you complained, you both couldn't stop smiling and held each other for a few minutes. Audrey lightly pecked your nose playfully. She was just so cute, her eyes so bright and loving. 

• After your day at the beach, both of you are bare, surrounded by rather cold water. You cuddled and held each other. Audrey caressed your skin, dragging her fingers up your spine, keeping you so close. 

"I've never done this before." 

"What skinny dipping?" Audrey grinned. You shake your head shyly. Holding the back of her shoulders. Audrey grinned and pulled you into a soft kiss.

"It's not too bad once you get used to the water," you said. You pull your hands through Audrey's hair. she hummed at your touch, drawing patterns on your back making her way down to cup your butt. 

"We need to do this more often." Audrey smiled. She moved her hands up to your hair and pulled you in for a long drawn out makeout session. 

• Audrey loved movies, her tastes were well interesting to say the least but you enjoyed your movie dates. Both of you would get dressed up in your best clothes. Have some food first, Audrey would insist on paying every time. You managed to make deals with her so she didn't keep buying you things. You really appreciated the gesture but you want to treat her too. You both sat at your seats, Audrey scolding you for buying an energy drink. You laugh and go to steal some of her popcorn, she slaps you hand away playfully. 

"You better not fall asleep again," she said half serious, half smirking. Her hand rested on your leg, then it made its way further up. You pressed slow kisses to her neck and caught her smiling while she still watched the screen.


End file.
